Episode 72: Reunion
Reunion is the twenty-fourth episode of Season 3 and the seventy-second overall episode of the Monster Rancher anime series. It aired in Japan on September 23, 2001. Synopsis Despite losing to Most, Most gladly destroys the championship belt to give the Magic Stone to the gang. Armed with the Magic Stone, the gang sets off in Most's plane to find a shrine to unlock the Mystery Disc and seal Moo forever. However, hot on their trail is General Durahan himself! Can they make it in time? Full Recap Mocchi was dissapointed with his loss as he couldn’t acquire Magic Stone to save Holly’s father. Despite his loss, Genki encourages him that they will have another chance next year. Hearing Genki’s encouragement, Mocchi became spirited, as they still had another chance. But the chance to acquire the Magic Stone is sooner than they expected: Durahan was excited with Most’s victory, and asks Poison, Mum Mew and Gobi to steal his Magic Stone in his trophy. Three of them sneak onto Most’s Iron Bird one night. They tries to find a way to get in, but is caught by Most himself. When Most ask them what are they doing,Gobi tries to break open the door anyway, much to Mum Mew’s dismay. So, she had Gobi attack him twice. But Most retaliates Gobi’s attack, causes him nearly fell onto both Mum Mew and Poison in process. Most tres to shoot Poison with the Mocchi Cannon, which she evades. Eventually, Mum Mew forces him to offer the Magic Stone, that is placed at his trophy. Her blackmail causes Most to recall Mocchi’s goal for winning the Tournament during their conversazation. Realizing that he knows too much now, and Mum Mew saying that she hunts for Moo’s soul, the three escape, but not before Poison attacks Most with her Big Bang attack to cover their escape. This alerts Most that something big is going to happen, and he immediately looks for the Searchers. When Mocchi had breakfast with the Searchers, Most approaches with his Iron Bird and wants to offer Magic Stone inside his trophy, as well as reveal the bad news. Hearing the bad news, they though about who was willing to find Moo’s disk, as Baddies now had no leaders. In the midst of the discussion, Most interrupts them by smash his trophy and insist them to take the stone, as they need it to prevent Moo’s resurrection. Excited, Suezo suggest them to find the shrine immediately.But Tiger reminds them where would they find one, so Most offer his Iron Bird to help their journey. Holly asks him whether it will be okay, but he reassure her that was. Mocchi didn’t want to go on separate ways, but Most says that they will meet again. During their trip with Iron Bird, Suezo suggest that when they had Holly’s father back,they will go back to rebuild their village. Suezo felt reluctant to let Golem stay in the village as well, much to his dismay. Golem was irritated, and accidentally put his weight onto one side of the Iron Bird. So, Hare warns him to keep his weight balance the Iron Bird. Suddenly, Durahan ambushes the gang with his ship.The gang recognize his voice, who order them to offer the disk. Holly denies, even with the Iron Bird being shot several times. They also had a problem where their Iron Bird couldn’t move faster. Suezo thought that Golem have to jump onto Durahan’s ship for a while so they can proceed. But he found out that was a bad idea as he and Golem landed, they are nearly shot by its cannons. Situation became worse as they will approach a mountain. So, Tiger senses wind,and sense a strong wind approach. So, he asks Hare to turn the ship to the wind, and they barely escape. Just then, the Magic Stone glows,indicated the nearby shrine.So,Hare had the Iron Bird lands,and arrived at the designated shrine. Holly worries whether she can brought her father back,but her friends encourages her that she can.However,when she starts to brought her father back,she found out that both of her father's soul and Moo's fought each other.Despite this,she succeed to help him. As her father is eventually released, Holly immediately embraces him. Her friends cry as they eventually meet again. But unfortunately, Holly's father fell into depression, as he lost his memory due to being used as Moo's vessel for so long. Featured Characters *The Searchers *Most *Holly's Father *Mum Mew (Anime) *Poison (Anime) *Gobi (Anime) *Captain Weed *General Durahan Featured Monsters *Suezo *Mocchi *Golem *Hare *Tiger *White Mocchi *Mum Mew *Poison *Gobi *Weed *Durahan Trivia *A shot of Poison falling off her chair due to Durahan's shout and a shot of her having a nosebleed when Durahan praises her are cut from the English dub. Episode Category:Episodes Category:Season 3